Mako Ray
Mako Ray Mako Ray is an up and coming Twitch streamer, Youtube Music Tutor, and Artist. Biography Mako's origin is a topic shrouded in mystery as nobody knows when he was born or even where he came from. The earliest recordings of Mako depict him creating the universe by succ-ing the infinity eggs. Although not confirmed, it is hypothesized that Mako fused with a keyboard in the womb, and that is where his prowess at the instrument stems from. Where the keyboard originated from is anyone's guess. At some unspecified time in Mako's life, he began kidnapping girl scouts only to vore them later on, digesting them alive. Mako's victim count is reportedly in the thousands at this point. This has also been the inspiration for the slasher character Jason Voorhees of the movie franchise Friday the 13th. It was also Mako's decision to take the franchise into space. In 1986, Mako infiltrated the Soviet Union, causing what is today known as the Chernobyl Disaster. His reasoning for this was that he wanted to "be friends with the Uranium". Mako began development of Fortnite in 2011, later releasing its free-to-play battle royale mode in 2017; however, Mako has attempted to cut all ties with Fortnite, even going as far as considering "V-buck" a swear. Mako once went to college for a degree in engineering science in order to aid humanity's inevitable ascent into post-human robotic immortality, but dropped out soon after realizing he "hated this." According to Mako, he started his hormone replacement therapy at age 20, presumably in 2016, in order to achieve a more feminine state. Regardless of his treatment, he has openly stated that he still identifies as a boy. Past Personas Makayla Ray Mako once posed as a female in order to exploit the system as a "Twitch booby streamer." HiHi98256 When Mako was around 13, he ran a channel named HiHi98256 Makogeddon A few years before he became Mako Rays, Mako ran by the alias Makogeddon. Under the alias, he ran a deviantart, as well as a twitter. Controversy Despite Mako's illegal habits of devouring girl scouts, Mako has yet to face legal trial. Many victimized families have testified against Mako to no avail. Relationships = For more information, see Mako's friends. = Quotes "I'm a bitch." "I'm made of Fr-France" "Everyone is an idiot in some way or another. Most of them happen to be idiots in lots of ways" Trivia * Mako is proudly a vore fetishist. * Mako watches anime with his sister. * Mako keeps 12 eggfilled boddy pillows of himself in his closet. * Mako loves the thinking emoji to a fault. * Mako's favourite games are ** Undertale ** Bloodborne ** Nier: Automata ** Divinity: Original Sin 2 ** XCOM 2 * Mako has noted that his least favourite video game genres are: ** MMORPGs ** MOBAs ** Gacha-type Card Games * Mako has expressed a strong disdain for turn-based RPGs that involve grinding. ** These include but are not limited to: *** Pokemon **** Notably HeartGold/SoulSilver *** Final Fantasy **** Mako's mom purchased a PS2 for Mako supposedly solely because he had wanted to play FFI only to stop playing after "an hour." ** Mako has noted exceptions to this dislike such as: *** Earthbound *** Persona 5 *** Undertale * Mako once tried art commissions, but got bored of them and stopped. * After dropping out from college, Mako considered majoring in art, but decided otherwise, thinking "I'm already an artist." ** Mako credits his hesitance to the expensive nature of going to college as an art major. * Mako states he's bisexual with a general preference for more feminine "Cute boys" rather than burly men. * On several occasions, Mako has expressed a strong discomfort for daddy fetishism. * Mako wrongfully believes traps and the act of liking traps is gay. * Mako says he's never had alcohol. ** It has been heavily implied that Mako has consumed alcohol in the past. * When Mako was a lad, he ate five dozen eggs in the morning to help him get large. Now that he's grown he succs several dozen eggs, and he's roughly the size of a barge. * Mako was voted most likely to succ eggs in High School. * Mako started has been practicing drawing human figures since late July, 2009. * Mako once had an imaginary friend at age 16 from 2012 to presumably late 2013. * Mako is very particular about his Steam Friends' list, and has broken many a heart by rejecting requests with some exceptions (such as Kreed). * Kreed360 is Mako's favourite viewer. * Mako has openly stated that he wants to be lobbed like a javelin by a pair of robot arms. * Mako has stated several times that he does not enjoy the idea of shipping real people. * Studies have revealed that 86% of Mako's atomic structure is Francium, and as a direct result cannot get wet under any circumstance. * It has been heavily implied that Mako is arachnophobic ** Mako has stated: "I don't believe my fear of spiders is irrational" ** Mako has expressed discomfort at his friend, Djoe's, affinity for spiders. * Mako is known to reproduce asexually ** He underwent mitosis to create Makayla, but then vored her when he found she was no longer of any use to him. ** It is also known that if anyone's blood is to make contact with Mako, that they shall become Mako. it is currently unknown whether or not this Mako is the original or what happens to previous incarnations. *** it is hypothesized that the older incarnations of Mako are killed by the new Mako. Oddly enough, evidently not through vore. * Scholars have theorized that Mako's voring habits are the reason for the night and day as he would vore the entire world, causing the night cycle. ** Some scholars have proposed that Mako has vored the entire milky way. * Mako loves his Espurr. ** It was revealed on his Twitter that Mako has slept with his Espurr. * Mako has 100 gigabytes of porn, as revealed on-stream when he checked * Mako has states that he does not own a pair of foreskine Gallery Mako Sprite.png|Mako's Sprite Mako Hand-0.png|Mako's hand Joshuageddon.png|Makogeddon's Deviantart|link=https://www.deviantart.com/makogeddon Espurr.png|Mako's Espurr Mako Self Reveal.png|Mako's face reveal ProtoMako.png|Prototype Mako|link=https://twitter.com/Makogeddon sleepymako.jpg|Good night, sweet prince.